A Dream of Escaflowne
by Hibana
Summary: A Sequel to Vision of Escaflowne. Beginning three months after Hitomi's return to Earth, it tells the continuing story of Hitomi and Van because the series really couldn't end like it did . Read and Enjoy!
1. Prelude

_A Dream of Escaflowne_

One Writer's Sequel to the _Vision of Escaflowne_

by Hibana

Author's Note: Read and Enjoy (hopefully). This story starts roughly three months after the end of the tv series (not the movie).

Disclaimer: I do not own Vision of Escaflowne. I also do not own "The Extra Mile" from the Pokemon 2000 songtrack, which I use here (though I do modify it a bit).

_Prelude_

* * *

An alarm clock beeped, awakening Hitomi Kanzaki from her peaceful dreams of flying. She turned it off, stretched her arms with a yawn, and smiled. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her uniform from its hook on the wall, brushing a prism wind charm in the process. Its crystal chimes rang as clear and bright as the sun reflecting through the prism. She ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and humming a Fanelian tune. Her humming was heard by her mother as she passed by, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Hitomi," she called.

"Good morning Mom!" cried Hitomi from inside the bathroom. A moment later she bounded out of the bathroom, now fully ready for school, and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Breakfast is on the table, dear, and I already put your lunch in your backpack," said Hitomi's mother.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" said Hitomi, before bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning, Hideko," she said, messing up her little brother's hair as she passed him.

"Morning, Hitomi," he said, smiling at his older sister, not seeming to notice his hair. "Hey, are you coming to my baseball game today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, grabbing a piece of toast and her backpack. She patted her brother's head and fixed his hair in the same motion. Hopping over to the entry way, she slipped on her shoes, hopping on one foot as she got on each shoe. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Hideko! See you after school!"

"Have a good day Hitomi!" called her mother after Hitomi as she ran out the door.

Hitomi ran down the sidewalk and out the gate and smiled, thinking of a certain king who was most likely still in bed. Just thinking of him brought her closer and closer to him, until her mind touched his. ~Good morning Van!~she cried happily in her mind, reaching out to him.

On Gaea, Van was awake but still lying in bed.

~You're far too awake this morning,~ he said.

~Come on, Van, you've got to get up, or else Merle will get you like the last time....~

He sat up bolt straight, throwing off the covers. ~Fine, I'm up!~

Just then Merle opened the door, carrying a water pitcher. She stopped when she saw Van awake. "Awww, Lord Van...." she moaned, whining since her prank was ruined.

~What'd I tell ya?~ chirped Hitomi.

"Nice try, Merle," said Van. "You almost had me if it wasn't for Hitomi."

"Hitomi! No fair!" she cried.

~Sorry, Merle, but I'm on Van's side~

"She says she's sorry, but she's on my side," Van relayed to Merle.

"It's still not fair," muttered Merle, her ears drooping. She turned to leave, but glanced back to see the happy smile on Van's face as he listened to something Hitomi was saying. She smiled and darted off to get breakfast.

Back on Earth, Hitomi ran down the street, smiling. It had startled her, and him, the first time they had connected. Discovering that their thoughts could touch had been quite a shock, knocking both of them out of the chairs they had been sitting in. She had been thinking of him, imagining his face in her mind, as she had the day she received his feather, and wondered inside, _I wonder how Van is doing today…_ when she had suddenly heard his voice in her head saying her name. It didn't take them long, after the initial shock, to try it again and work out the kinks behind this new form of communication. Now it was commonplace to both of them—a sort of instant message or IM, Hitomi thought, though Van had no idea of what she meant.

~So, what do you have today?~ asked Van, distracting Hitomi from her thoughts.

~I've got an algebra quiz that I didn't have time to study for!~ she said.

~Well, if you'd have studied instead of reading that book....~ began Van.

~You're one to talk! You were supposed to have done the paperwork instead of playing chess with that general!~

~As king, I believe the people should come first before all of my other kingly duties.~ replied Van in his loftiest tone.

~Hah! I guess getting whooped by him comes first as well.~ she returned.

~How did this become about me instead of you and your quiz?~ retorted Van

~Oh no! The quiz! I forgot again!~ cried Hitomi, picking up speed as she rounded the corner towards the school. She could hear Van's laugh in her mind and it made her smile bigger.

Some girls called her name and waved hello and she waved back. More people said hi; virtually everyone she passed greeted her. Her smile fell on them all. She bounded into the school up the front steps in three leaps, racing for her classroom.

"That Hitomi, she's always so nice," said one girl.

"Yeah, always smiling," said her friend.

Yukari spotted Hitomi and caught up to her. "Hey Hitomi, did you study for the quiz?"

"No, I didn't.... hey, how was your date with Amano? Where'd you go? How'd it go?" she asked.

Yukari blushed. "Oh, it was, um...., really romantic, he brought me flowers and everything..."

"He did! Wow, Yukari!" Hitomi began, excited for her friend.

~Quiz?~ piped Van in Hitomi's mind.

~Be quiet, Van~ she retorted.

"Yeah, and then he took me out to this nice restaurant, and..." Yukari went on, and Hitomi listened eagerly, supporting her friend through her excitement._ Yukari and Amano make such a cute couple_, she thought privately. After her return from Gaia, she had noticed and encouraged her friend's feelings for her former crush, and they had started a successful long distance relationship. Once Amano moved back to the town, however, their relationship was able to take on a normal feel.

They continued talking until the bell rang and they had to run to their classroom. As they sat down, Van piped again.

~Algebra Quiz?~

"Oh no!" cried Hitomi. "I forgot to study again!"

~Relax, Hitomi, you don't have your math class until after lunch, right?~

"Oh no, Hitomi, what are you going to do?" said one of their friends.

"Don't you have it after lunch?" said another friend a moment later.

"That's right. I'll just study during lunch. I'm okay," she said. ~Thanks Van, for reminding me.~

~No problem.~

Back on Gaea, Van walked through the castle, following Merle to the kitchen. All the chefs greeted him, not only out of custom but out of friendship. One of them tossed him a fruit and Van caught it and smiled, since it was his favorite.

"What would you like for lunch today, King Van?" asked one of the chefs.

"Anything. I'm being spoiled on your cooking. If this continues on as it is, we will need a larger throne," Van answered, and the cooks laughed.

Leaving the kitchen, he traveled through the castle, being greeted by everyone he saw. He smiled at them all, stopping occasionally to ask someone about specific events such as their engagement, birthday, or anything involved in their personal life. He swept through the castle leaving smiling faces in his wake.

"Our king is so awesome," sighed one of the maids.

"He even knew it was my birthday!" cried another girl.

"Yeah, and he's handsome too," said a third maid.

"Keep dreaming. You know he's in love with the Seeress. I bet he's already talked to her today," said the first.

"What do you mean? I thought she went back to the Mystic Moon?" said a fourth maid.

"You must be new here," said the birthday girl.

"She did go back, but our King Van can talk to her in his mind," pronounced the first maid.

"But isn't that strange?" said the new maid.

"It is a little. But this way the Seeress can give him advice and stuff like that. She's even saved his Majesty's life when he almost ate that poisoned bug that fell in his food," answered the first.

"She's sort of like his guardian spirit," said the birthday maid.

"Wow, the Seeress from the Mystic Moon looks after our King..." said the new maid in awe. She had heard the legends of the Seeress's power (but Hitomi would have been floored by the exaggerated legends of her).

"And our country," said the first maid proudly.

"And it's soo romantic," said the birthday girl dreamily.

"Well, I can still dream, can't I?" said the third maid, and the others giggled.

Van, unaware of their talk, continued on through the castle, with Merle at his heel. He passed by a window and had to pause, leaning against the sill and taking a bite out of his fruit as he looked across his kingdom, radiant in the morning light.

One of Hitomi's teacher passed out a new project guide sheet to the entire class. Hitomi looked and saw that it was called 'The Poem/Song Writing Contest.'

"This new project is worth 100 points and it is an actual contest. We hold it every year among the junior class to find the best poem or song which will be published in the yearbook. Your subject can be anything as long as it is nothing inappropriate, and I will let you use your own discretion on that matter," said the teacher, looking at the class with eyes that warned, don't do anything stupid. "Feel free to write about anything that interests you. Why, last year someone wrote a dramatic, though humorous, poem about the tragedy of melting ice cream." The class laughed. "It can be anything from humorous anecdotes to laments to romantic... we've had a wide range throughout the years. Your project will be read aloud in front of the class, and three winners will be chosen from each classroom to participate in the finals."

The bell rang, and the students gathered up their things to leave. "Your project is due next week!" called the professor.

Hitomi gathered up her things and bounded over to Yukari. "So, are you going to write a poem about Amano for your project?"

Yukari blushed. "So what if I might? And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet..." Hitomi said.

~Hey Hitomi!~ came Van's voice.

Hitomi smiled. "I think I can figure it out."

~So, how did the quiz go?~ asked Van.

~Good, thanks to you constantly pestering me to study. I think I did well on it.~

~I'm glad.~

Initially it had taken a great deal of explanation for Van to understand exactly what type of work she had to do for school. His education had been private tutoring in matters pertaining to his position as prince, and as such, he had no idea of what went on in a classroom. He quickly realized, however, that tests and papers were bad and needed Hitomi's full attention (and not his distraction) and that quizzes were small, annoying versions of tests. He had learned not to bother her when she had the former.

~So, what's up in Fanelia?~

~What's...up?~

~It's a figure of speech.~

~Oh, well, anyway, we're going to have a festival next week to commemorate the end of the rebuilding.~

~Congratulations! I knew it was getting close, but you didn't tell me you were this close!~

~The people have really worked hard. I think, getting so close to the end, that it really inspired them to push forward. We're ahead of schedule~ Van thought with a laugh.

~Is it gonna be big?~

~You have no idea~ groaned Van, and Hitomi's laugh rang in his mind. ~We have so much food and activities being planned, and of course I get to plan them...~

~Poor Van. I'd offer to help, but I'm sure you're gonna make me help you plan anyway, so I'm not.~

~Thanks ever so much~ remarked Van dryly, making Hitomi laugh again. ~Though, I was going to ask you to help plan the booth layouts...~

~See! There you have it!~ she said.

~All right, you got me. But will you?~

~Of course I'm going to help you! Did you think I'd let you do it all on your own?~ she teased.

~I hoped you wouldn't.~

~I would never abandon you to the trials of kinghood.~

~You know, when you put it that way, you make it actually sound hard,~ returned Van, and Hitomi laughed.

She opened the gate to her house and walked up to her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called, slipping off her shoes and running to her room. She put down her book-bag and ran to the bathroom to change.

"You'll have to hurry, dear. Hideko's game starts in twenty minutes!" called her mother.

"I know!" called Hitomi, already coming out of the bathroom while pulling on different socks. She ran back to her room and fumbled through her bag. "Let's see... what should I take with me?" She went back and forth on whether to grab a water bottle or a snack, and after grabbing both, happened to see her poem project sticking out of her back-pack. "I can take this with me and see if I get any inspiration," she thought aloud, and picked it up.

"Hitomi!" called her mother.

"Coming!" called Hitomi, and ran out the door.

Both she and her mother got into the car and her mother began to drive down the driveway.

"You're brother is already there, warming up," said Hitomi's mother.

"I'm sorry, I ran as fast as I could home, but track practice just got out late," Hitomi said.

"I know, dear. I know you did your best," said her mother, and looked over and saw Hitomi's project. "Oh, you have a new project!"

"Yeah, I get to write a poem or song for this one," she said.

"Do you know what you are going to write about yet?" asked her mother.

"I think I have an idea," she said, and an image of Van came into her head. Now that she thought of him, she reached out to him and thought, ~Hey Van, do you want to see a baseball game?~

~What's baseball?~

~It's a sport people play with a ball and a bat and two teams. One team tries to hit the ball while the other tries to catch it and get it to a base before the runner does... you'll just have to see it and it'll make sense.~

~Okay. It sounds interesting.~

Meanwhile Hitomi's mother was speaking. "—I'd enjoy hearing it when you're done."

"Of course! I'll need you to help check it anyway," said Hitomi, smiling.

Her mother smiled, too, though not at Hitomi, but at the change in Hitomi, since she came back from that adventure.

It had, of course, come to light. The changes in her had been too noticeable to be overlooked, apparently, besides her sudden and astonishing disappearance. But her mother had taken it rather well, and after one late night's confession, lots of tears, and an explanation of how it related to Grandma, Hitomi's mother had understood. After all, Grandma had told Mother her story too.

Late that night, Hitomi sat up attempting to write her poem, having not written a word during the game, since she had been too busy cheering for Hideko and explaining baseball to Van. Now she pondered over a blank sheet of paper, tapping her pencil against her head. Sighing, she looked out the window as the curtains blew around her. The moon was full and bright.

Finally I can relax,~ came Van's voice through their connection. Hitomi smiled.

~You poor thing,~ she said back to him.

~Poor?~ Van asked. ~I'll have you know, that while Fanelia is certainly not the wealthiest country, we are increasing our wealth every day and as king… wait, is that another one of your expressions?~

~Yep, that's right.~ Hitomi said back, giggling. There was a moment of silence as both of them on either world, stretched and yawned.

After a moment Hitomi said, ~Hey, Van?~

~Yes?~

~I think...I think for my project, I'm going to write about you.~

~Really?~ came Van's voice after a moment, sounding odd.

~Uh-huh! But you're not going to be able to help me write it.~

~Why not?~

~Because I want it be a surprise, silly.~

~All right, I guess I'll wait.~ said Van. After a moment he said, ~It isn't going to be any embarrassing stories about me, is it?~

Hitomi couldn't help herself. She leaned back her head and laughed. In a room over, Hitomi's mother and father looked at each other. "Sorry! I just thought of something funny!" she said, which was close to being true.

Van, in his room on Gaea, smiled back, waiting for Hitomi to stop laughing. When she did, he told her ~Well, if I can't help you with your homework, I better go to bed. I have another meeting tomorrow.~

~All right. Talk to you in the morning~ Hitomi said back, and felt Van's presence slip away. Still smiling and warm inside, she stared at the paper till suddenly, inspiration hit her. She quickly began to scribble furiously on her paper, quickly working through it. The moon was much higher in the sky when she finally turned off the light.

"Hitomi, this is beautiful! Where did you get the inspiration?" asked her mother after reading Hitomi's poem the next day.

"I was just thinking about a friend," she said, smiling happily.

After a moment, Hitomi's mother asked, "Is this one of your friends from... the place you went?"

"Yeah, it is," said Hitomi, thinking fondly of Van, imagining him as he was at the moment, sitting at his desk with mounds of paperwork, scratching his head in frustration. "A very special friend."

Hitomi's mother wondered, but said nothing, and handed her daughter's report back to her.

A week later, Hitomi stood in front of her class, waiting for her cue to began. In her mind she reached out for Van, and when she had connected with him, nodded affirmatively.

~Here goes,~ she thought as the teacher nodded to her, and she took a deep breath before beginning, then said,

"My poem is called the Extra Mile, and it is dedicated to a friend of mine, a special person, whom none of you have ever met, and probably never will, because he lives so far away, but who taught me so much in the short time we spent together. He is the reason I am who I am today, and I wish with all my heart that he could hear me right now."

On Gaea, Van stood still, frozen, listening.

Hitomi began:

"_Countless eyes are watching,_

_in this our finest start._

_It's time to realize the dream,_

_of who we really are_

_I'm gonna freeze this space and time,_

_rise to meet the call_

_Since the moment may keep mind,_

_and through it all  
_

_  
Straight as the arrow flies_

_as we run towards the finish line_

_With all the strength I've found_

_my feet won't touch the ground_

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

_Your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach the arms I'm running to_

_I'll go the extra mile for you_

_  
I know it won't be easy_

_to make you understand_

_I wanna take the glory_

_and put it in your hands_

_Cause you're the light that makes me shine,_

_you're the hero in my eyes_

_Win or lose, do or die,_

_I have made it high_

_  
Straight as the arrow flies_

_as we run towards the finish line_

_With all the strength I've found_

_my feet won't touch the ground_

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

_Your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach the arms I'm running to_

_I'll go the extra mile for you_

_  
In the end, I wanna be able to say_

_I'd give all of me_

_for the world to see_

_And I would do it all again_

_  
I will fly like you with this strength I've found_

_You taught me to keep my feet off the ground_

_I will scale the heights because you believe_

_And your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach the arms I'm running to_

_I will always go that extra mile for you_

_Oh, and it would be worthwhile_

_To go that extra mile_

_for you._

Her entire class stood in utter rapture as they listened to her poem. The teacher was the first to speak.

"Ms. Kanzaki, that was...beautiful," he said, and one by one the class began to clap in thunderous applause. Yukari was among them, and was filled with curiosity for who this friend was, though she had a guess. One of their friends leaned near.

"Hey, Yukari, do you know who Hitomi was talking about?"

"No," said Yukari. "No, I don't. But it all makes sense, doesn't it? It was someone she met when she went on that trip to Europe."

Europe was the explanation that had been given to Hitomi's friends and school. The tale was that Hitomi had suddenly been offered an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go, and she had taken it immediately, resulting in her few weeks absence from school. Yukari knew that something…else…had happened, but since she didn't know what and couldn't explain it (though it always felt odd when she tried to remember what had happened) she went along with the story.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think she was in love," said one of the friends, and they all looked at each other and giggled.

On Gaea, Van slowly sat down in his chair, emotion flooding through him. Merle looked at his face, and was startled to see what she saw there. A mixture of joy, awe, rapture, love, shock, was all on his face, and she, for once, did not know what to say.

"Lord Van?" she queried, but he did not reply, lost in thought and emotion.

She quietly slipped out, leaving Van alone.

After school, Hitomi was walking home, quietly meditating over her poem, and waiting to hear from Van. She shivered in the wind, for it was cooler than she had expected. Rounding the street, she was opening the gate to her house when Hitomi heard him.

~...Hitomi...~ came Van's voice, and she shivered, though not from the wind, for in Van's voice powerful emotions gathered that she dared not recognize. Van said her name again, and she started at the feeling, as waves of a foreign emotion—both not from her and new to her— swept through her. She paused, then hurried inside the yard and ran up to the door.

~Hitomi, I...~

She shivered again, and then the image came.

They had only a month ago learned that they could send images through their connection, when Van had focused on Merle so that Hitomi could see her as the cat-girl grew and changed her style. But this...this was a completely different kind of image. This one consisted of something that was not real, something imagined, but in the act it became real.

In her mind Van stood before her, and yet Hitomi stood distant, saw from a distance herself and Van. She saw Van step closer, lean forward, the image suddenly changed, so that she saw him, standing clearly in front of her, and yet not, he moved even closer and...kissed her. She gasped, and as she did she felt the kiss on her own lips.

Then it was gone, the connection broken, and Hitomi was glad to be leaning against the wall by her door. She trembled all over. Slowly she raised a hand and touched her mouth, and trembled again thinking of how real the kiss had felt. She dared not reach out to Van, and instead, dashed inside her home. Her mother saw her come in, and asked her, "Hitomi, how did your poem go?" but stopped short as she saw the look on her daughter's face.

Hitomi ran to her room, falling onto her bed, where she stayed, staring at the wall…coincidentally where above her desk was a picture of her friends that she had had drawn before she had left Gaea. On it was Van, smiling warmly...and to Hitomi, it seemed as if his eyes were shining at her, with what she had dared not see...no, she had known his feelings all along, hadn't she? She just hadn't thought about them, hadn't realized the truth...until now. And the kiss...there had been something...magical about it, beyond the kiss itself (which was still making her heart race); she was sure it had transcended the gap between them. Thinking about it, she faced the truth: Van was still in love with her. This entire time, all those conversations...and she had never acknowledged it. Neither of them had dared to acknowledge it. They would tease each other, laugh and talk, but always carefully avoid the topic. Neither wanted to remind themselves, or each other, of how much they felt…and how they were apart.

Suddenly longing swept over her. She was in love with him too, and she suddenly, irrationally, wanted to be near him, so much so that she wanted to fly out of the house and out into the light, into his arms...she wanted to be with him again, to talk to him, face to face, to kiss again...she wanted to be with him.

Then reality set in with a sickening twist. She couldn't, she realized, she couldn't be with him. She couldn't go back to Gaea, for if she stayed there then she would cause untold events, countless disasters with her power that was tied to her emotions. _But...I love him..._ she whispered to herself. _Isn't that enough? Shouldn't it make everything all right?_

The hot tears started to overflow, pouring down her cheeks as she wept bitterly, for she had fallen in love only to be forced apart.

Besides, what was there for her? He was a king, king of Fanelia, of a country! And she was just a girl from another planet… not a princess or anything... even if she could... she could never really be with him. She forced herself to work through the possibilities. Even if she returned, even if she and Van still loved each other…she couldn't be with him. And what would she do there? Be the Seeress from the Mystic Moon, the King's sorceress—be there when he had to marry? She knew his advisors were already harping on him for that, though he had tried to shield those thoughts from her. They wanted him to marry, to have children who could be heirs for the Fanelian throne. To choose a queen to help him rule.

She could never be that. She could never be a queen, be a co-ruler of a country. So, what would she do? Just stand by and watch as he married someone else? Just the thought of that brought tears to her eyes.

No, it was all wrong. All wrong. There was just too many things, too many problems, too many barriers that prevented it. She forced herself to face the truth. What they experienced had been wonderful, but it was over. She'd been willing to accept it before, when she had gotten back. But now, now her heart ached at the thought that this, whatever it really was, was over. That not only was it doomed at the start, but it needed to end.

Oh, why did he have to go and kiss her! Why did he have to complicate everything so much! Couldn't he see how this would never work, how it would hurt her like this?

~Hitomi?~ His mind brushed hers, soft as a feather touching her cheek, hesitant.

She swallowed, tears hot on her cheeks. She forced herself to reply.

~Go away Van~.

On Gaea, Van recoiled from shock, the connection severed. _Go away?_ He thought, confused. _But I…_

He didn't understand. Hitomi had showed him through her poem that she still cared about him, and he had showed her that he still loved her. Loved her so very much. And go away?

He was confused…and hurt.

Hurt turned into dejection, dejection into pain, pain into anger, anger into sullenness. Thoughts towards Hitomi turned darker and darker as the silence went on between them.

_Well, fine! _He thought angrily. _Fine, then, Hitomi! Two can play at this game. I reached out to you and you rejected me. Now you won't speak. But I don't have to speak with you either! Until you break your silence, I'll hold mine._

The castle-folk noticed his mood, so different than his usual, as he brooded and sulked around the castle, snapping at everyone, even Merle, though she was the only one brave enough to give back as good as she got, finally demanding, "What's gotten into you, Lord Van!"

But Van wouldn't explain, and the people were left in misery, stuck with a temperamental, short-tempered king with a habit of staring out the window towards the Mystic Moon with a pained expression and a hand on a crystal pendant.

On Earth the change in Hitomi was striking. The very next day at school her friends and classmates asked her repeatedly what was wrong, if she was sick. The change from a cheery, bright-spirited Hitomi to this sad person was drastic, and her friends worried. Not even the announcement that she had won the poem contest, delivered to her by Yukari a week later, could cheer her up.

"See, Hitomi! See! You won! You're going in the yearbook and everything! You won, out of all the rest of the juniors in our class! Isn't it exciting!" Yukari said cheerfully, holding up the announcement.

"Not really," replied Hitomi, working on homework.

"But Hitomi… your poem was so beautiful, and… well, I would just think you'd be happy that you won."

"No. I wish… I wish I'd never even written it," she replied in so sullen a voice that Yukari immediately confronted her.

"Hitomi! How could you say such a thing! That's it, I've had enough. You've been like this for a week now, and you haven't told me or anyone why! I demand an explanation."

Hitomi could tell that her friend wasn't going to give up until she found out the truth, so she reluctantly began to explain as best she could.

"Remember my pen pal? The guy I met in G- in Europe, the one I've been writing too?" That had been part of the story, too—after she had connected with Van, she told Yukari that she was writing to her friend, like a pen pal, and that she was thinking of something to tell him—it was the only way to explain how she was constantly distracted.

"Yeah, the one you said you really liked. Why, what happened?"

"I sort of sent him a copy of the poem," Hitomi said, giving as close of the truth as she could.

"Really! I would think he'd be happy to see it! After all, you wrote it about him, and it's obvious you still really like him."

"That's just it."

"Wh—Hitomi, I don't get it. You're going to have to be clearer than that."

She sighed heavily. "We sort of had a fight. Well, not really, it's just...it's complicated." At her friend's look she said, "All right, all right! He, well, he sort of told me that he still really cares about me."

"And? Hitomi, how is that not a great thing!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Because it isn't! Because he's thousands of miles away and we can never be together!"

"I don't understand, Hitomi. I mean, it's not like you'll never see him again, or that you can't go visit."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple, Yukari. It's complicated. It's really complicated, all right? There's a lot of things that make it so that I can't ever be with him..." She threw up her arms, gesturing vaguely, trying to make her friend see.

"What type of things?" pressed Yukari.

She gestured again. "Big things! Like, for example, his responsibilities! He's got lots and lots of responsibilities, and I wouldn't be able to help him with them! He needs someone else, someone better suited to be with him—I'm not the right fit. And if I go back, I can't help but cause things to happen, like I'm the trigger for all sorts of events, very few of them good. It's just… we just…can't." She said finally, tears in her eyes.

Yukari paused, thinking over it and then nodding to herself. "I think I understand...Hitomi, I understand. But...I don't know, maybe...if you really love him... wouldn't you try anyway, no matter the odds, no matter how hard it would be?"

Hitomi thought about it…but then her hope gave way in the face of all that stood between it and her dream. "You don't understand, Yukari! It's not that simple!"

"Then tell me. Help me understand," Yukari pleaded, but Hitomi shook her head. It was too late. It was over. She knew herself, and she knew Van. Neither of them would dare to connect again like they had before. It was for the best, Hitomi told herself over and over as she let Yukari put an arm around her shoulder. It was over.

It had to be…for everyone's sake.

* * *

But you, readers, know that of course, it isn't _really_ over for Van and Hitomi.

Congratulations on making it to the end! I know that I am a very wordy writer, so I appreciate it that you made it to the end of my dithering.

Oh, and if you were curious or missed it, the lovely lyrics are from the song "the extra mile" from the Pokemon 2000 movie soundtrack. I always thought it was perfect for Hitomi and Van. And in case you were wondering, the part that I modified to suit my purposes was the final segment-so that part was all me. :)

A note about this story. I wrote the first version when I was twelve. I rewrote it when I was 16. Now, here I am, 20, revisiting and rewriting it all over. I just can't stay away, it seems, from this couple. I also can't help but rewrite this story every time I look at it (I'm always appalled by my writing from when I was younger. Even this version still contains some of the traces of what I hate about my writing, but I figure it's well enough).

I am mainly publishing this story as writing practice, though I hope that everyone enjoys it and what's to come. I'd love any and all feedback!

Thanks!~ Hibana


	2. Chapter 1

A Dream of Escaflowne

By Hibana

Disclaimer: I don't own Vision of Escaflowne.

Chapter 1

_

* * *

On Gaea…_

Van sighed as he looked up into the sky, gazing at the clouds and the two moons beyond. Clothed in royal garb, prepared for a voyage on Fanelia's leviship to Asturia to meet with old friends and allies, he wore only the simplest of crowns, but he did not need it, for he looked every inch a king, albeit a young one. There was an air around him that spoke of determination, fortitude, and leadership. Below him a nation flourished and prospered, finally healed from the wounds of the war, but he was not happy. His eyes were sorrowful and remorse-filled as he stared wistfully at the Mystic Moon. The rift that had developed between him and Hitomi was wider than even the distance between Gaea and the Mystic Moon, and he wished he knew a way to build a bridge to both.

_Hitomi_…he thought, thinking of her but not able to touch her mind after so long…

It had been so long since he spoken with her. Even longer since he'd seen her face. The anger and pain that had accompanied that night he had kissed her through their connection had faded into sorrow. There must have been a reason she shut him out; he had made a mistake, or she had meant something else, or something. But the silence had only grown between them until it was too thick for either of them to break.

He missed her. He missed her terribly. She was still his friend, above all. Who else had laughed at him while he fumbled his way through leadership, encouraged and entertained him during long nights of paperwork, guided him through the thorniest problems with a kind word? Who else, besides Merle, of course, supported him so faithfully and completely? Even if she didn't care for him anymore, like he still cared for her, they could at least be friends.

Countless times he had begun to reach out to her, to renew the connection between them. Countless times he had stopped, plagued with doubts and misgivings, fears and anxiety. Every time he pushed it off, promising to do it another day, when he was not so busy, when he was lonelier, braver…only to see this day, nearly a year after the silence had started. More than a year since he'd let her go in a beam of light.

He sighed, and he saw the men accompanying him glance at them. He knew that the people worried about him. Their actions suggested it, and the franker ones told him so outright. They had been surprised by the change in him, and even as he calmed down and settled into a new Hitomi-less routine, they still worried and wondered if they would ever see the happy-King again, instead of this somber and serious one. Granted, he had never been so productive, with nothing left to focus on but the rebuilding of his kingdom…He had thrown himself into being king, and because of it, Fanelia was gleaming behind him in the morning sunlight. But still…

Unless something changed, Van doubted they ever would.

"Your Majesty! The preparations are complete!" one of the leviships engineers called.

"I'm coming!" he called, hiding his sadness and despair all over again and putting on the mask of a king. Turning, his cloak swirling in the breeze, he headed towards a small leviship where men with Fanelia's insignia waited. He boarded the ship and it took flight, rising up into the air.

...

_On Earth…_

Hitomi sighed as she slowly trudged home. Another day had passed. Another quiet, normal, boring day.

And she felt like crying.

It wasn't that anything bad had happened. Her grades had never been better. She was a valued member of the track team and she had lots of friends at school. Her world couldn't be going better.

But that was just it…everything here on Earth was normal. On Gaea, well… she had no idea how things were going, because she had had no word from the world in almost a year. No word from _him_.

She knew it had been for the best, but she had not realized until well after it was already begun how lonely the separation would be. She had become used to hearing Van's voice, his laugh, his advice. But in the time following that night, she had noticed just how much she was listening for him… and how silent it was. Everything was quieter, now, muted, almost dull.

She missed him. She'd be a liar, even to herself, not to acknowledge that she really, really missed him.

But how many times had she begun to reach out, to connect with him once more, only to stop and realize how much she had hurt him. She replayed that night over and over in her head, all the time. Negative feelings of shame and sorrow would always come, as she thought of how she had pushed him away after that kiss—

She thrust aside the sweet memory. It would hurt too much to dwell on it now.

Beside her, Yukari chatted away about her plans as they walked home together. Senior year was a busy time. Everyone was making plans, talking about the future. Hearing them only made Hitomi sadder. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and it seemed rather empty and lacking. How could anything be as bright and wondrous as Gaea? How could she really move on with her life, when her heart was still on that world? So every time she was asked about what she wanted to do after high school, she had smiled and lied. Only Yukari ever noticed, and her friend had almost given up on trying to find out why.

Hitomi pushed away the old argument that was rising up in her, the one she had with herself every time she thought about this, the one where part of her told her that she should go back to Gaea, go back to Van, go back to where she felt sometimes she truly belonged, to make peace with him and finally be happy— but another part of her disagreed and reminded her of the reasons why she could not…and a third part of her told her that it was already too late.

Yukari was still chatting on cheerfully, as if her cheerfulness would spread and catch on with her friend. "—and with only half of the school year left, I really think we should take the time to get to know the other people of our class, you know? We're going to be out before you know it, and then we'll all move on! So we should get to know them now, while there's still a chance. So I was thinking, maybe this month, the student council should host a party--"

Hitomi was barely listening. Her thoughts had taken her to Van, and she wondered distantly how he was doing, if he was well…if he had moved on yet. _He's probably married to some princess or noble lady,_ she thought darkly. _He's probably forgotten all about me, the stupid girl from the Mystic Moon who pushed him away when he kissed her. _She sighed to herself. _It feels like so long ago, though…_ she thought, staring up into the sky as if she could see Gaea. _Almost like it was just a dream…_

_I wish I could go back. I know I can't, because I would cause too many bad things to happen. I can't put the people of Gaea, I can't put my friends through that. I can't leave my family or friends again wondering if I'll ever come back. It has to be this way, but…_

_I wish it wasn't._

"Hey, Hitomi, are you listening to me?" asked Yukari.

"Oh, sorry, Yukari," she apologized. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Yukari sighed exasperated. "You always say that, Hitomi! When are you going to tell me what's really wrong?"

"Heh heh heh," Hitomi tried to play it down with a smile. "There's nothing wrong, Yukari. I was just thinking, that's all."

Yukari gave her a look that told her she didn't believe her.

"I don't know why you've got to keep secrets like this, Hitomi. Friends are here to help you with problems, but they can't help you if you don't tell them what's wrong!" When Hitomi said nothing, Yukari sighed. "You've been so different since you came back from your trip, Hitomi. First you had changed so much, and were really happy, but then after you fought with your pen pal friend, you've been really sad, though you keep lying about it. I wish you'd make up with him already. I think you hurt him a lot, when you stopped writing."

"I know…" was her sad response.

"But it's been, like, almost a year now! Surely for the sake of your friendship, you could try to fix it."

"It's just been so long, Yukari… I think it's too late."

"Too late! What happened to my optimistic friend Hitomi! It's never too late, for anything, you know!" Yukari exclaimed forcefully. "It's never too late to tell someone how you feel, or fix what went wrong."

"You really think so?" Hitomi asked her.

"Yeah, totally! You should try to write to him."

"I dunno…"

"Come _on_, Hitomi, you know you should! Apologize for what happened, explain it, and try to move on!"

Yukari watched her friend's face as she hesitated and thought it over. Happy to see that she had at least made some progress, Yukari turned away and let it drop. "Well, just think about it, Hitomi."

Hitomi let the possibility muse in her mind. _Maybe Yukari is right…I should try to fix it. We can at least be friends, still. We don't have to talk all the time like we did before, but maybe he can forgive me and we can just be friends. Maybe if I explain it…_ she mused.

There was finally a small flicker of hope in her mind, and she smiled as she thought about it. _Maybe I could even see him, again_._ I'd like that, even if…_

As she opened up her mind, thinking of him, she raised her head to the sky. A small part of her whispered, _I wish…_

...

Van surveyed the ground below as the leviship flew over it. It was time for the Gaean Council, held every three months, a time when the leaders of the nations could meet and resolve any differences peacefully. Van sometimes wished for war rather than the endless talking, but reminded himself that peace was far better, even if he had to put up with the shallow niceties demanded between rulers.

Still, he would have the opportunity to see old friends. Because he had been busy with the rebuilding of Fanelia, he had not seen any of the group that had travelled Gaea during the war for some time. He looked forward to seeing Allen and his crew again. Princess Millerna would be there, as well as the young Duke Chid who was, with much guidance, turning out to be a fine ruler of his country. Van and Chid had worked together on many occasions, two young rulers of destroyed countries, trading goods and doing what they could to rebuild their nations.

Of course, not even seeing old friends would make the long talks and state dinners better. Old men would drone, women would try to catch his eye, and without Merle, forced to stay behind, he would be bored out of his mind, desperate for any kind of distraction. A memory of Hitomi at one such dinner made him smile. She had been very entertaining when she had tried wine for the first time and gotten horribly tipsy in Asturia. He chuckled, recalling it, then sighed as he remembered the distance between them. Hitomi certainly would have made these dinners much more enjoyable—her presence would have made everything better.

"We'll be in Asturia in another hour or so, your Majesty," came a voice, disturbing Van's thoughts. He turned and saw that it was Regan, one of his young samurai. After Zaibach's devastating attack the samurai forces of Fanelia had been decimated. It had taken some time to begin to rebuild Fanelia's armed forces, and Regan had been one of the talented young men Van had found. Not only was the young brown-haired man skilled in battle, he was also intelligent and quick witted. Van was considering making him one of the four samurai generals, eventually. But now he nodded at the man, then turned back to the window.

"You're thinking about the Seeress again, aren't you, m'lord?"

Van started and turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" he feigned, but Regan knew him too well and merely shook his head.

"Still silence between you and the lady Hitomi?"

Van sighed in response.

"I see…"

The younger man was quiet, fiddling with the sword at his waist. "Perhaps, sire, it is time to reconnect? Forgive my impudence, but one can tell that things have not been right with you since then."

"Your impudence _is_ astounding," Van said with a grin. "If you weren't as quick as you are impudent I'd challenge you right now."

The other man tried to hide his smile, then returned to the serious topic.

"You know, m'lord, would it be such a terrible thing as to ask her to come back? To visit, of course." Van just looked at him. "Just saying, m'lord, just saying." Van looked out the window, and after a moment his friend turned to go.

"It's… not that simple," Van admitted at last. "I—"

Suddenly the leviship was struck by something, and began to tilt from the explosion, as Van and Regan were thrown into the wall next to the window. Stumbling up and toward the higher end of the tilted room, Van managed to grab onto something and hit the intercom. "What happened?" he cried into the speaker.

On the bridge one of the engineers stumbled to the post to give his king a reply. "Something just fired at us, King Van! A leviship! It—" There was another explosion, and the man's words couldn't be heard. "—it's coming around again for another pass!" Another man yelled, "just who the hell is this who's shooting at us? I can't tell who the heck they are!" The engineer said again, "We're trying, m'lord, but they're so fast we--" Suddenly an even larger explosion was heard, and the leviship began to lean even more dramatically, and Van realized they were going down. "We're hit, we're hit King Van! We've lost a levistone!" cried the engineer, and in the background the pilot was heard cursing as he struggled with the controls. The leviship accelerated downwards, shooting towards the ground, and Van fell back against the wall where Regan was still holding on. The window which had showed him the clouds now showed him the quickly approaching ground. When they crashed, Van and Regan's compartment would be smashed and they would be crushed with the rest of the ship.

Suddenly, by a remarkable feat of the pilot, the leviship was leveled out into something like a landing position right before it crashed into the ground, bouncing and then skidding along the earth and smashing into trees. Metal screamed as it was torn across the ground and ripped from its position. With a horrifying jerk the wall of Van's cabin was torn off, and both he and Regan fell into the forest before losing consciousness.

Regan didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up. He found himself lying in the forest, with debris from the crashed leviship all around him. Looking around, he found King Van behind him, bleeding and broken, having shielded Regan somehow from a piece of debris that was now on top of him. "King Van!!" he cried, staggering to his knees, despite his own injuries, and crawled over to him and managed to remove the piece of debris that crushed his king. His liege began to come to, stirring now out from underneath the weight, and Regan prayed he was all right. "King Van, King Van, wake up, please say something," he urged desperately. Van opened his eyes. "Hi-tomi…" he murmured, coughing weakly, and Regan was afraid that Van was very injured. "King Van, please don't try to talk, you're too injured."

Van didn't listen to him, as usual. "I…want… to see her again…" he whispered. "Hitomi… Hi..tomi… … …"

Regan's cry resounded through the forest.

...

Hitomi, gazing up at the sky, froze to a stop as suddenly a blue light, far in the distance, glittered at her. _What is that_? she thought. The light began to descend, a brilliant beam, in front of her and the frightened Yukari. Hope began to fill her.

But before she could relax, a form began to descend down through the light…a familiar, prone, bloody figure. The light softly laid him on the ground before flashing out of existence.

And the words fell out of her. "Oh, no! Van!"

Blood covered his forehead, his right thigh, and trickled down his left arm. Bruises covered his skin, giving him a pitiful appearance. Her heart soared in hope at the sight of him and sank in horror at the extent of his injuries. "Van!" she yelled, running to him. _Did I somehow do this? Did I bring him here, like this? This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, Van! This wasn't how I wanted see you again! _she thought, horrified at what she thought she had now done.

Yukari stared, trying to believe what her eyes had just seen. The light had reminded her of _something_, of some memory that she couldn't quite hold onto… of this boy and Hitomi…

Hitomi turned to her and cried, "Yukari, help me!" and the other girl broke out of her shock, coming over to the injured young man—she noticed with a jolt that he was wearing a sword. _What on Earth…?_

Hitomi knelt next to Van, trying to lift him up. "Van, can you hear me? Van, what happened! Van!" He was so hurt…tears filled her eyes.

His eyelids flickered, and he finally opened his eyes. "Hi..tomi? I…" and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Van? Van!"

Hitomi turned to her friend. "Yukari, he needs help!"

The girl, still confused, nodded and reached into her purse. "I'll call an ambulance."

Hitomi nodded at first, thinking that a hospital would be able to take care of his wounds…then froze. "No, wait, don't!" she cried, and Yukari froze, the cell phone in her hands. "We can't take him to a hospital!"

"Why not?"

"Because they'll ask who he is and want to know where he came from! Yukari, please! We've got to, we've, we need to get him to my house!"

Yukari was very confused, but the panicked look on Hitomi's face made her choose to help now and ask questions later. "All right, let's try to lift him up. Here, you take this side, and I'll take this arm…"

Between the two of them they managed to lift Van to his feet, each putting one of his arms around a shoulder. Together they slowly half-dragged, half-carried him to Hitomi's house a block away. Hitomi kicked at the door when they trudged up the steps, Van's head rolling against her shoulder.

Mrs. Kanzaki opened the door, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw them.

"Mom, please, help us!" Hitomi begged.

Her mother paused, her mouth opening, and then she gathered herself together. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No, Mom! He's, he's Van, from Gaea!" Hitomi cried, and Yukari stared at Hitomi. _Gaea_? She thought.

This meant something to Hitomi's mother, for the woman nodded and said, "Bring him inside, girls. Quickly."

The two brought him inside and followed Hitomi's mother into the house.

"On the table, gently, gently." The three of them laid Van on the dining room table, and Hitomi went to his side, anxious. How could this have happened? And what had happened to him? Did she--

"Hitomi. Hitomi!"

She jerked in surprise and finally turned to her mother. "Hitomi, get the first aid kit. It's in the kitchen." Hitomi looked to Van, and then raced out. Mrs. Kanzaki turned to Yukari.

"Yukari, dear, can you stay and help?"

Yukari, staring at the injured boy that she felt she knew somehow, nodded weakly. "Good. Thank you. Now, dear, can you run to the store—oh no, your uniform is stained!"

Yukari looked down and saw that it was stained red with blood along the side that she had carried the young man on.

"Here, let me get you a fresh shirt," she said, looking around, grabbing the clean laundry, and giving her one of Hitomi's shirts. "Now, hurry, go change and then run to the drug store. We're going to need bandages and lots of them." She gave her some money to buy it with.

"Mrs. Kanzaki, I…" she began, her voice confused.

The mother laid her hand on her shoulder. "I know a lot is happening, Yukari, but we need to focus on helping this young man right now. Hitomi will explain everything in her own time."

Yukari, looking between Hitomi's mother and the boy, finally nodded and ran to the bathroom to change as Hitomi was coming back with the first aid kit, her face panicked. Her mother took it and then sent her to get towels and warm water while she turned to start taking care of Van's wounds.

Yukari, changed and heading for the door, looked into the dining room. She saw Hitomi and her mother by the boy. Hitomi was squeezing the boy's hand, biting her lip and almost frantic with worry.

Yukari watched for a moment before catching herself and running out the door.

By the time Yukari returned with the bandages, Hitomi and her mother had gotten the boy cleaned up of most of the blood. Antibiotic cream had been applied to most of his cuts, and they were taking turns pressing on his still-bleeding wound in his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. The three women wrapped all of his wounds in bandages and packed the bleeding wound with more bandages before tying more on it.

Yukari and Mrs. Kanzaki began to clean up, then, while Hitomi stayed by his side. She placed a pillow under Van's head and then sat at the table, waiting, watching and praying that he would be all right, that they had done enough.

"Van…" she breathed, looking at his face. His hair was askew, so she brushed it back into place with her shaking fingers. She was exhausted, somehow, after all the effort and all the anxiety. Her heart still fluttered in her chest. _Van, what happened to you? How did you get so injured? And how did you come here? Did I bring you here?_ She noticed that he was wearing her pendant, the pink stone glittering when the light caught it just right. Seeing that he still wore it made her smile, just a bit. She reached and touched it…

_And there was a giant lurch. The cabin of a leviship began to tilt dangerously. "—We're hit, King Van, we're hit!" a man's voice cried. Everything began to tilt, downward, and there was cursing in many voices—Van's included. Metal screeched and there was an even bigger lurch. The ship shook, as if it was bouncing, and then began to drag, skidding—the wall of the cabin ripped open to reveal trees and suddenly he was tumbling out--_

She gasped and came out of the vision, her hand trembling. _Van was in a leviship and it crashed_, she realized, though she still trembled. She hadn't had a vision that clear in more than a year…since she came back from Gaea.

But now, at least, she knew what happened. _Oh, Van…_ she said, and sighed to herself. Why the leviship had crashed was still a mystery…but it could wait. It all could wait if Van would just be okay.

Yukari and her mother returned from washing up, and Yukari stopped.

"Your pendant," she said, noticing it at last. "Hitomi, why does this guy have your pendant? And who is he?"

It seemed that this wouldn't wait, as Hitomi sat up straight and looked at her friend. Yukari looked very confused, and a bit frightened. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Yukari, he has my pendant because I gave it to him, when I last saw him," she began.

"Then…is he…your pen pal that you were writing to? The one you liked and-and who liked you?" she asked, trying to understand. "But then…he came down in a beam of light! Just like before—wait…" The girl shook her head, confused and trying to remember what it seemed she couldn't.

"Yukari…" Hitomi began again, and her mother intervened.

"Yukari, dear, why don't you sit down and Hitomi can explain from the beginning," she said, with a look to Hitomi.

Hitomi sighed and began when her friend had took a seat at the table with her, starting at the beginning. She explained everything, how she had met Van and gone to Gaea, and everything that had happened there. She even explained how twice she had left Earth to go to Gaea.

"You were there, Yukari, both times. The second time it happened, though, I think…I think it replaced the first, like I had gone back in time and started over from when I woke up after fainting on the track. You were there, and Amano too, but when I got back it was so strange…the first time I went, I returned back a little in time. But the second time I went, time passed normally here on Earth and I came back a few weeks later, and you only remembered that something had happened and I was missing but you didn't know what. So… I lied. I told you that story about Europe and luckily everyone believed me…but now you know the truth of what really happened."

Yukari just sat there quietly for a long time, staring at the table, then at Van with his strange clothes and sword, and then finally she looked to her friend.

"Hitomi, I…" she shook her head. "It all sounds so crazy, like it was dream or something, but…" She shook her head again. "I dunno, but I remember something… and know that you told me, I sort of remember him and a dragon…"

"Was it real, fire breathing dragon or was it white?"

"It was…white, I think."

"Then that was the second time, and Van was on Escaflowne. It can fly, and when it does, it looks like a white dragon."

Yukari nodded, as if that made perfect sense, though her face still showed her confusion. "Did you…run to him?"

"Yes! I did! You do remember!" Hitomi cried happily.

"I guess I do…" she said at last, and met Hitomi's eyes again.

"Did all that you told me…really happen?" she asked again.

Hitomi nodded.

"Wow, so…" Yukari made a face, raising her eyebrows. "A man proposed to you?"

And Hitomi began to laugh. Leave it to her friend to hone in on that detail, amongst all the others. Her laughter broke the awkwardness, and Yukari began to chuckle, then laugh too, till both of them were almost hysterical with tears in their eyes. They hugged tightly.

"Oh, Hitomi, I'm happy to finally really know what was going on with you!"

"I'm sorry, Yukari, that I didn't tell you…" she apologized.

"It's all right, Hitomi. I forgive you. I understand why you didn't," she said, and looked at Van.

"So…he's Van, right? The king?"

"Yes… King of Fanelia," she said, smiling at him, though her smile fell as she grew worried about Van again.

"And he's the one you've been talking to? The one who still likes you but you said you couldn't be with because all of his responsibilities?" Yukari asked, trying to get all the details right.

"Yes." Hitomi answered, blushing a bit.

"Ah." Yukari was quiet, thinking of more questions. She started another, and then stopped. Finally she settled on an easier one.

"What do you think happened to him? To make him so hurt?"

Hitomi frowned. "He…was in a crash. The ship he was flying on, it get hit by something and crashed." At Yukari's look, Hitomi answered, "I had a vision and saw it."

"Vision, huh…" Yukari said, trying to wrap her head around it. "And your visions were related to your tarot card readings?"

"Yes. Every time I did a reading it always came true."

"No wonder you stopped doing card readings," Yukari answered.

Hitomi laughed. "Yes, it all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh." Yukari was still looking at Van. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

Hitomi looked at him too, and her expression changed. "He's got to be all right…" she whispered at first. Then she said, "He's tough, Yukari. He's been through worse than this. He can take it…I hope."

Yukari, watching her friend's face, said, "You're…still in love with him, aren't you?"

Hitomi jumped a bit.

She was saved from having to answer as Hitomi's mother came back in, having left while the girls were talking.

"Let's see how he is…" she said, feeling his forehead. "Well, he's a little warm, but I don't think his fever is serious. That's good, it means he doesn't have an infection." She checked the bandages and the girls had to help her change the bandages on Van's leg. Though they were soaked through, it seemed the bleeding had finally stopped, to Hitomi's relief.

They were finishing up when Hideko came home from baseball practice after school. "Mom, I'm home! Whoa!" he stopped in the doorway. "There's a guy on the table!"

Hitomi's mother went to him, taking him aside, while Hitomi and Yukari just looked at each other…and giggled just a bit at the craziness of the situation.

Yukari went home after staying for dinner and agreeing to come back tomorrow to get her hopefully-clean uniform from Mrs. Kanzaki. Hitomi's father had come home by then and he had to be informed of the situation, though he took it as well as could be expected. After dinner they checked Van's wounds again, changed all the bandages and put on more first aid cream, and then Hitomi, her brother, and her father carried him into Hitomi's room and put him on her bed, while Hitomi moved to the couch for the night.

Hitomi stayed awake for a long time, sitting in her room on a chair, watching Van, thinking, and praying that he would be all right. But she fell asleep in the chair, so her father carried her to the sofa and her mother covered her with a blanket before going to bed themselves, tired from the day's events.

* * *

And that's it for now. Sorry folks! I'm trying to keep them all roughly the same length, and the next segment would have made it waaaay too long.

A Few Notes:

1. Introduction of an OC: Necessary Evil. I'll keep my OC's to a minimum. Van and Hitomi are the real reason you're here, after all.

2. The extent of Van's injuries: They looked pretty bad on Gaea, but on Earth Hitomi and her mother were able to use just a first aid kit...? Seems a bit implausible, even to me. Let's just say that Earth has better medicines and run with it. :)

3. Yukari's Weird Memory Loss: Not really sure why she lost her memory, either. But what happened after Hitomi got home wasn't really explained in the last five minutes of the series, except that everything seemed to be normal, and it could only be normal if Yukari wasn't pestering Hitomi every five minutes about why she had disappeared in a beam of light (well, I guess it could have, but this seemed more probable). And I know that in the series Yukari and Amano went to Hitomi's mother and everyone was looking for her and all, but that was the first time Hitomi had gone to Gaea, and not the redo, and things definitely wouldn't have been normal for Hitomi then if that was the case. Therefore Yukari and Amano sort of repressed the memory and Hitomi just had to come up with a cover story for herself.

Thanks for the great response, everyone! I hope you're enjoying it so far; see you next time!


End file.
